


APH | 露中 | 克罗诺斯

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 他以为爱是养一株植物。他的经验告诉他，感情会四处蔓延，他也可以预见它最茂盛的样子。但事实比他的预见要疯狂得多。源源不断、又令人隐隐疼痛的温暖。最气势磅礴的春天也没有它来的勇敢。哪怕他此刻是孤身一人站在太阳还未升起的雪地里，只要一想起属于那个人的手风琴声，他就能感到快乐——就是如此轻而易举。——————* Human AU；博物馆背景——————旧文搬运，作于2016.2





	APH | 露中 | 克罗诺斯

雪一下子变大了。  
刚刚还在犹疑落到头顶的凉意是不是错觉，便得到了忽如其来的回答。王耀拽了拽围巾露出衣领的一角，尽可能地把自己埋进温暖的织物里，不领情的雪花却很快就在眼睫和眉毛上堆积起来。  
好在博物馆就在街对面。今天是周一，那块宣告着整个宫殿作息的小小铜板使得铁栅门前空无一人。王耀穿过街道，躲进了拱顶下方，揉了揉被冻僵了的手，然后用掌心包住耳朵。  
“呼——”  
被温度唤起的刺痛，似乎比真正醒来时穿上冰冷的毛衣更令人不舒服，昨晚他也没睡安稳：可恶的外勤。说来好笑，被那个梦魇困住也有一阵子了，明明他是有着足以去任何一间拍卖行为委托鉴定的专业水准，在梦里，却总是看着书卷什么也说不出来，就像球场上拿着球却怎么都跳不起来的主攻手一样狼狈。  
但老人说梦里都是反话，万一，是个好兆头呢。

 

* * *

“斯托罗尼柯娃小姐？”  
“您好，我打电话是来告诉您，之前您让我留意的那位先生他今天又来了。”  
伊万•布拉金斯基微微皱起了眉头，腾出一只手翻开书桌上的备忘录。“如果是关于那条项链——”  
“是的。”  
“我要见他。”伊万从桌边一跃而起，从衣帽架上拿起大衣，“他正在博物馆？”  
“我想他也许要在这里待一整个早晨……就在二楼这边的走廊上。维克托洛维奇还在试图和他搭话呢，可他看起来冷淡极了。”  
他没理会斯托罗尼柯娃小姐语气里轻微的嘲讽。盒子拿好了，手套，钥匙，对了，围巾可不能忘记。  
“总之，在我赶来之前，帮我看住他。”  
说完他便不礼貌地挂断了电话，跑出房间。门页被粗暴地甩回到墙上，随着锁具“咔哒”合拢，从天花板缓缓降落下雪一般的尘屑。

* * *

“真不好意思，您已经等了很久？”  
王耀抬起眼睛。对方敞开的羊毛大衣里是显然价格不菲的细条纹三件套。来头不小。  
“斯托罗尼柯娃小姐不让我走，”他笑着回答道，“看来是因为您的缘故了。”  
“那我就省去客套了，时间宝贵，”俄罗斯人向他伸出一只手，“布拉金斯基。”  
“您认识我。”王耀不自觉地挑起眉毛。  
“显而易见。”对方忍不住笑了。  
“但您并不是博物馆的工作人员。”娃娃脸配上一身锦衣华服，他宁可相信这是哪位石油大亨的公子。  
这位布拉金斯基并没有立刻回应他这一句，而是说，“跟我来吧，在路上我给您解释。”

* * *

不知道是谁和他说过，艾尔米塔什博物馆是一座巨大的蜂巢：内部每一个房间都极其金碧辉煌。因为公务，他来了不少回，今天却是第一次像个游客似的，得以在几乎空无一人的宫殿里走马观花。  
“抱歉，今天我们没什么时间东张西望——”布拉金斯基的声音在穹顶很高的房间里回荡着。  
王耀看着一直走在他前面、这会儿才终于想起回过头来的俄罗斯人，腹诽道：你还真是没有作为一个长腿大个子的自觉。  
布拉金斯基好像很快意识到了是自己的不周，大步走回到他的身边。“我们刚刚步行穿过了整个远东馆，这条走廊将带我们去向250周年纪念的特展厅。”  
“我对画没什么研究……”王耀看着走廊内侧，墙壁上满满地镶嵌着金色的画框，这样奢侈的陈列不禁让人尽可能地压低了声音说话，好像任何声响都会打扰它们的美。  
“画不重要，我想请您看的是这个。”  
他这才注意到布拉金斯基身边的玻璃展柜。在通道或者大厅的两侧放置一些不太重要的展品，北京的博物馆也有类似的安排，但毕竟和生硬地摆在展厅里的物件不同，它们受到的关注要小很多。  
王耀眨了眨眼睛：他认识这条项链。沙皇王室的遗产之一，去年他们和艾尔米塔什博物馆合作承办了一系列活动，这串项链在北京、上海都展出过。  
每一条经过他的手的文物，他都能记得，关于它更是一清二楚：那正好是除夕之前，他请了年假，打算仔细地逛一遍西安，没曾想刚下飞机，就被院长的电话火急火燎地叫回了北京。年都没过好，就是为了让它赶上三月份的巡回展览。  
他读了一遍展柜底座上的铭牌，很快便发现了一个熟悉的名字。“它的捐赠者，‘伊万•布拉金斯基’，如果我没有猜错的话——”  
“是的，那就是我。而我听说修好它的人……是您，”布拉金斯基背着双手，沉着地看着他，“如果您也不肯帮我，恐怕也没有别的人能帮我这个忙。”  
“您可把我给弄糊涂了。”  
“我把项链捐给了博物馆，没错，但和它配套的耳环，我们家族自己留下了，阿纳斯塔西娅很喜欢它——我的小妹妹。可她不小心弄丢了其中一只。”  
王耀有些明白了，但他非常不确定是否要掺和进这件事儿里，他的师父、师兄可都没和他说过类似的经历，还有，单位有没有允许过他们可以接私活儿，还是做复制品这样模棱两可的活儿？  
“我把它带来了，帮我找回丢失的那个孪生子吧。”俄罗斯人彬彬有礼地把话说完。  
他像拿新婚戒指那样小心慎重地接过黑色天鹅绒的小小盒子，打开了。  
大约是见他好一会儿都没说话，布拉金斯基又开口道：“我希望我给您的报酬足以打消您此刻的任何疑虑——”  
“不，不仅仅是技术上的问题……那么我先和您解释清楚一件事：难办的地方在于宝石，它的替代品很难找到。修复那串项链时，我们正巧得到了一块伊尔库茨克的碧玉，我不敢保证这次我还有没有那样的运气。”  
“我有耐心。”  
他不太相信这位少爷是真的听懂了他的意思。“您完全明白了么？可能只需要六天，也可能需要三个月，一年，五年。”  
“如果完成这件事之前您就不得不回到中国去，完成之时，我会前去拜访您的。”  
轮到他愣住了。“等等……您就这么把它给我了？”  
“您还想要什么？还是说您要写一个条子给我？”布拉金斯基笑了，眼睛里映照出飘雪天微弱的亮光，“我今天能找到您，之后也是一样。”

* * *

亲爱的阿纳斯塔西娅：  
艾尔米塔什的事暂时结束了，我很快就来明斯克见你。  
正被我们寄予着厚望的那位先生有些过于谨慎，或者，你也可以说是我过于乐观，可谁叫春天就要到了呢，每天夜里都能听见树上的积雪正啪哒啪哒地落下来。那些仍然有理由愁眉不展的人，一定是还没有被它们洗礼过。  
他说我们恐怕需要一个比较漫长的等待，其中缘故有些复杂，我说我并不关心，但现在，我的想法有些松动了。我发现这次和项链不一样，还有什么别的东西，是天生就成双成对，而且因为对方的存在才具有价值？这件事也许真的需要一些魔法。  
如他们所说，王确实很冷淡。古怪的家伙。我觉得你要是有机会见一见他，一定很有趣。  
伊万

* * *

北京连续刮了几天大风，终于放晴，今早的天空敞亮极了，连带着人脚步也轻快起来。  
到寿安宫的路上有一段正搭着脚手架翻修，经过时只能推着自行车走过去，王耀刚跳下车，就被人拍了拍肩膀。  
“小王？怎么才回来呢！”  
是他的师兄。“还是在忙之前那个联合展览的事儿，刚从彼得堡回来。”  
“都挺顺利的？”对方笑了。  
“怎么，这你也看得出来？”王耀低下头看着车把手。  
“人逢喜事精神爽，你啊，甭说瞒你哥我了，去找个镜子照照吧。”  
他们走过转弯，路又变得宽阔了，再往前直到他们的工作室都没有门槛，他重新骑上车。天气转暖了，迎面的阳光晒得脸颊微微发痛。  
看上去和十五年前他刚刚来到这里时别无二致：不太平整的石板路，野草沿着石板间的缝隙和赤红色的宫墙茂盛地生长着，据说宫殿里少人踏足的地方夜行百鬼，他见过的只是几只神踪鬼迹的猫。  
  
走进和钟表组公用的院子时，他的师父正在屋前给枣树浇水，拎起搪瓷盆时，才看见他。  
“回来了？”  
“可不是，昨天半夜才到机场，好一顿折腾。”  
“下次别去了，想想办法，能逃过去，就逃过去嘛，你平时不是挺机灵的？手艺人要专心，对外口的事，让他们自己烦去。”  
王耀眨了眨眼睛，朝师父笑道，“好，全听您的。”  
“对了，上周的活还得接着干，我昨天叫他们去首博把铰链把手给拍下来了，你去看下照片，咱们一起找找思路……”

* * *

伊万•布拉金斯基先生：  
您好，很遗憾地告诉您，耳环的修复工作还没有开始。我们博物院的周年纪念快要到了，工作很多，暂时我分不出什么精力照顾它，这没什么好说的，是我的责任，我向您表示歉意。  
等工作有了进展，我会通知您的。  
我不知道您是如何知道我工作室的传真号码？从博物院的网站上？说实在的，我们很少用传真来联络，方便的话，您可以往这个邮箱地址给我写信。  
王耀  
3月16日

  
王先生：  
我没有因为时间的缘故责备您。我没有任何那样的意思。  
如果您愿意与我保持联络，那可太好了，我最近正在明斯克，下个月要去波罗的海，如果有我感觉很难把握的投资，我可以向您咨询么？有报酬。  
据我所知，全世界最好的琥珀都在那里。  
伊万•布拉金斯基  
3月17日  
伊万•布拉金斯基先生：  
我请求您别再轰炸我的办公室的传真机了，我不是把您设成了黑名单，之前的邮件我都收到、阅读过，我之前一直没有给你回信，是因为我还没有想到恰当的解决办法。请原谅我的失礼。  
下周我要去内蒙取一块玉料，也就是说，我将不在北京，以及，您的复制品工作终于可以收尾了。但距离真正的结束，我预计还需要两个月，因为到十月前，我是肯定要扑在博物院的工作上的。  
请别再试图打听我家的地址，我很感谢您的好意，但我不能收您的任何礼物，既然它一定会成为我的负担。  
王耀  
8月31日

王先生：  
我完全不明白您在担忧什么。  
伊万•布拉金斯基  
8月31日

伊万•布拉金斯基：  
我半个月前就在邮件里同您说过了，这几天我都将在沈阳。  
我最早也要到周五晚上才会回到北京。  
王耀

我的航班正巧在7号的20:35抵达北京。看来我们有机会再见一面？  
伊万

* * *

"谢谢您开车来接我。"  
王耀低头看着方向盘，没搭他的话。  
真是个难以亲近的家伙啊。伊万暗想道。“耀，这几天有没有可能招待我去参观一下你们的博物馆？”  
红灯转绿。王耀在踩下油门前疑惑地看了他一眼。  
“那就是故宫啊，您愿意的话，什么时候都可以去看——您打算在这里待多久？”  
“如果您愿意答应我的请求，我尽可能留到签证所给出的最长期限。”  
王耀的表情像是笑了一下。“您真的对古董非常感兴趣。”  
“您可以说我就是古董商人。”  
中国人轻轻咳了一声。“那么……您经常与我们这种身份的人打交道？”  
伊万扬起眉毛，“对不起？”  
“我是说，我大概也知道您一直满世界跑，收集好东西——就我们之前的通信来看。我应该不是您唯一认识的文物修复技师？”  
“不是。”他回答道，同时仔细地看着对方的表情，“我和您那些同僚的交集还是挺多的。展览会，学校里的研究所——”  
王耀捋了捋耳边的头发。“这么说，您确实还有一个大学教授的头衔。”  
“我记得我们讨论过这件事了……”  
等等。  
他注意到王耀的耳朵上有一小截红色的棉线。穿耳洞的男人算不上古怪，但穿了之后并没有打任何耳钉的他还从没遇到过。  
“那是受伤了？”  
“恩？”王耀看向他，然后意识到他是在说他的耳朵。“没什么，新打了耳洞。”

* * *

“茶。”  
“谢谢。”  
伊万抱着茶杯，小心翼翼地再次坐下：房间的三个方向上都是高达天花板的胡桃木书架，虽然才是下午，光线已经有些昏暗了。家具之间的地板上也堆积着很多东西：纸箱，报纸，捆好的包裹。  
王耀的表情有些不好意思：“上个月博物院的事情太多，我都没怎么回来住。”  
看起来，他是一个人住的，而且还不太擅长照顾自己。不知为何，这个推断叫他心情好了起来。  
“您的东西就在桌上，别碰，我还没完成。”  
他转过身去，是的。阿纳斯塔西娅的宝贝正躺在工作台上。  
“我几乎看不出什么差别了。”伊万由衷地赞叹道。  
“那是您还没把它拿到光线充分的地方，”王耀一边摇头，一边苦笑，“底托的颜色太让人伤脑筋了，我总是调不出想要的颜色。”  
“别这么看着我，我没有任何的不满。说起来，要是您飞快地完成了这项委托，我岂不是再没有机会同您见面了么。”  
他是想开个玩笑的，结果说出口之后，场面更加凝固了。过了好一会儿，王耀才重新看向他。  
“我得承认，我从没和您这种人打过交道——您是第一个。”  
“觉得我是个怪人？”  
“要说古怪，干我们这行的多少都有一些。”王耀摇晃着他的茶杯，“您是真的喜欢这些东西。我也常常去其它地方的博物馆，总能碰上一些所谓的‘收藏家’，我一向不太爱和人打交道的，但也总有些人，很喜欢聊天……”  
王耀笑了，没有说下去。他知道王耀一定是在拿他和此前认识的什么人作比较。他不好奇那究竟是谁，也就没有追问下去——毕竟他已经确保自己胜过了那些人。

* * *

很快便是新年假期：他们的“假期”比普通人的要早一些，真正的法定假日总是博物院最忙碌、人潮最多的时候。  
因为伊万有个“研究者”的头衔，给他安排好参观许可也不是什么难事，正好他还要值一天的班，无所事事，不如领着国际友人再逛一遍紫禁城。  
“自行车？”  
他没想到伊万却是对它兴趣浓厚。“您忘了我们下车的地方离这里有多远了么？”  
伊万看着他，“只有一个？”  
“啊，”疏忽了，“我忘记找人再借一辆……”怎么办，现在该怎么补救呢？推着车走回去吧……  
“我上一次骑自行车还是很小的时候。”伊万怀念地说道，开始研究怎么操纵这个家伙。王耀好笑地看着他歪歪扭扭地骑出了一小截距离。  
“我要去锁门了！”他大声喊道，“你待在那，一会儿我来载你。”  
  
骑车载一个比自己重得多的人绝对不是件轻松差事，好在今天故宫里真的没什么人，出糗了似乎也没关系。没弄错的话，他平时骑的这条路，正是溥仪小时候骑车玩耍的路线：为了骑车方便，小皇帝命令把一路上碍事儿的门槛都移走了。  
冬天的天很早就黑了下来，偶然路过还点着灯的办事处或是展馆，灯光落在地上，一块亮晶晶的斑，像是结冻了的样子。  
到大和殿前面的广场上，风陡然就变大了，需要非常用力地踩下踏板，但这也丝毫抹不掉享受着一整座宫殿的寂静的奢侈感。  
“除了我们，上一个这么干的还是我们曾经的皇帝呢。”王耀忍不住偏过头，向伊万炫耀道。  
从背后传过来的声音则要清晰得多，“耀，你看天上。”  
他应该要计较一下伊万怎么对他用了比“您”更亲密的词，但当他真的看向空中时，他什么都忘了。  
星星多得令人害怕。  
他已经很久没有在北京的市区里看到真正意义上的星空了，伊万来的这些天，天气却都出奇的好，连夜里都这么晴朗。  
“我能看见一整个猎户座。”伊万的声音暖呼呼地扑进他的耳朵里。  
这个瞬间，把时间和空间上的遥远叠加起来了：站在一座古老得有点难以想象的宫殿里，头顶是寂静的星辰。简直很难相信不到一公里之外就是灯火辉煌，人群川流不息。  
“你真是幸运……”他感慨道。  
“那我要感谢你，”伊万小声地说道，“毕竟，是你带我来的。”

* * *

燕子：  
最近事情很多，我想要出去散散心，和单位请好了假，下个月就是到处游荡了，你别再往北京这儿寄东西，肯定没人收。  
你要是有事找我，或者我师父、院长有急事要找我，打这个新号码。我还没和他们说，希望有一天能和你说。  
别担心我，也帮我别告诉家里别的人。  
大哥

他来回读了两遍，觉得应该没什么问题了，才如释重负地呼出一大口气。  
其实，他也不知道该怎么和燕子说，可毕竟和她坦白是最容易的，如果这也做不到，他只能独自把这些事咽下去。  
关于那个指名道姓地找到了他的人。在艾尔米塔什说不上愉快的第一次相见；他拿给他喝红茶的杯子；在自行车上看见的漫天星星；突如其来的雨里顶着一个人的外套追公交车，最终没有追上，外套湿了，裤子和鞋也湿透了，他们却像两个傻瓜一样在大街上大笑出声。  
生日那天收到的一条来自彼得堡的录音，他听到第二遍，没有听到人说话，才意识到伊万要给他的仅仅是那个城市的雨声；在黑暗里被握住的手；孩子气的、像宣布誓言一样故意弄出响声的亲吻；玩弄他耳朵上的棉线的恶劣喜好；地方很大，却要紧挨着坐在一起，近到喊一声总有回答、亲密地互相捣些乱也推不开的样子。  
等到开始感到害怕时，他才意识到已经陷得太深了。他早就不是个英气勃勃的孩子，可以在短暂分开的时刻想念，同时幻想着没有分离，可以不在乎被别人知道了会怎么样。  
伊万回去的那天，把一个大大的信封留在了家里的桌上，封口上写了他的名字，表示不是落下的，是他特意留给他的。  
他没控制好情绪，一下子撕出了个极大的口子，纸片雪花一般落了一地，他手忙脚乱地捡起来看，登时愣住了：都是他们在传真上有过的通信。伊万留着所有的传真件，不仅是他自己的，双方都有，总是一来一往，规矩得可爱。

* * *

他把火车票订好后，就关了手机：他不能完全切断和大家的联系，那肯定有人要给他报失踪了，但他更害怕燕子会不会立刻就打电话责问他。  
车票是随便订的，他现在没有什么特别想去的地方，只是想暂时离开这里，离远一点。  
被随便选中的目的地是海拉尔。

* * *

王耀给自己下定决心，不再听从伊万•布拉金斯基那儿传来的任何消息，直到到了海拉尔，似乎只剩两个方向：回哈尔滨，或是和那些游客们一起去漠河。  
他买了去漠河的票，虽然觉得没什么用：他是从北京逃开了，可逃得再远，还是很难受，挣脱不开之前的事。  
邮箱里有新邮件，很短，没等他点开就不由分说地挤到了他的眼前。  
还能是谁给他写的呢。

我猜你暂时不会想和我说话，我就是告诉你一些事情。  
今天阳光很好，虽然到晚上又下雨了，现在窗外的声音就像你生日那天一样。  
你为什么不在彼得堡呢？你应该也在这里的。  
  
他把发着光的屏幕贴到胸前，感觉心脏里有什么东西在刚刚被踩碎了：他的自傲，他的胆怯……  
活生生的感觉是最好的，最令人幸福，也是最坏的，最令人痛苦。他终于懂了。

* * *

听说有的旅客为了拍日出，清晨不戴手套抓着相机待在雪地里，因此冻伤了手指。  
王耀是在南方长大的，对北地的寒冷有一种夹杂着好奇的敬畏：屋顶上蘑菇一样的厚厚积雪；走一会儿路，自己的呼吸就在鼻尖上结满了冰霜；白色的原野里矗立着一根根白色的烟囱，像烧着开水一样呼噜噜地冒着白烟，他完全猜不出这些烟囱的用途，那儿的积雪下面埋藏着一间工厂？  
理论上说，当然是俄罗斯比漠河更冷，但此前他去彼得堡和莫斯科，都不是在真正的冬天。现在才是一年里最冷的时候，黑夜漫长，尽管月光清澈，也只适合躲在屋子里欣赏。  
天空一点点地亮起来了。比太阳更早升起的是几盏摇摇晃晃的风灯，血珠一样的红色，斑斑点点地落在雪原上。放这种纸灯笼的都是游客，据说可以许愿。起南风时，很多人的灯就这么跑到俄罗斯去了。  
现在也是。鼓满了热气的风灯像有生命一样，越升越高，慢慢地向国境线的方向飘远。  
他想起了那天下午，艾尔米塔什的走廊上微弱的雪光。一切都是从那里开始的，从小小的一个点，变得枝繁叶茂。现在想想，真是不可思议。  
从头至尾，自以为是的人并不是伊万，而是他自己。他以为爱是养一株植物。他的经验告诉他，感情会四处蔓延，他也可以预见它最茂盛的样子。但事实比他的预见要疯狂得多。  
源源不断、又令人隐隐疼痛的温暖。最气势磅礴的春天也没有它来的勇敢。哪怕他此刻是孤身一人站在太阳还未升起的雪地里，只要一想起属于那个人的手风琴声，他就能感到快乐——就是如此轻而易举。  
这种快乐也许很短暂，但感情本就没有什么永恒。该怎么说呢，温柔的诅咒，需要代价的魔法，在胸腔里点燃的火，使人夜不能寐的高烧……所有结局汇合成一片铺天盖地的温暖，完全不考虑他的承受能力，全数涌进他的心脏。  
一无所知的时候什么都不懂得爱惜。他丢掉了装满传真件的信封，这件事终于让他后悔不已了。  
你也应该在这里的。  
是的。是的。是的。  
“我很想你……”  
他看着寂静的雪地。

* * *

他们约好了在艾尔米塔什博物馆的门口碰面。  
从订了来圣彼得堡的机票王耀就开始没出息地后悔，但具体来说又和把信封丢掉了那种伤心的懊悔不太一样。他是抱着紧张的期望的——尽管有些天真得傻气，可他知道自己恐怕是打心眼儿里期冀能再见到伊万。  
他有点讨厌自己的犹豫。  
上一次，是伊万迟到的，他被工作台的小姐拖了好久，那家伙才跑来了博物馆。  
今天不太一样。  
伊万穿着浅色的薄风衣，很适合春天的感觉。他在他背后看了好一会儿，有点不舍得走上去和他说话。不过，伊万好像有什么感觉一样，忽然回头看了一眼。  
他们又看见彼此了，在最初遇见的地方。两个人几乎是同时露出了笑容，并不是礼貌性的……而是因为久违的快乐。至少就他自己来说如此。  
伊万一步一步地走到他的身边。阳光好极了，他算是有些明白为什么伊万想和他分享这里的一切。他想不出更幸福的事。  
“你在这儿。”伊万终于说道，像是他什么也不知道，只是刚刚才找到他。  
他踮起脚，抱住了大个子。那一双手臂也立刻就抱住了他。他们光明正大地在对方的脸颊上亲吻。  
心里的紧张烟消云散。  
  
走廊的样子几乎没变，但和印象中又完全不同：灿烂的日光使得整个冬宫变成了一座流淌着蜂蜜的蜂巢。  
游客也比那个下雪天要多，但没关系，他只要跟紧在伊万的后面。伊万还是像那时一样走得很快——  
“等一下！”王耀拉住了他的手臂，“等我一会儿。”  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“不去哪儿。”他有点哭笑不得，“你走得太快了……”  
伊万微笑地看着她，“再往前一点儿，就是我们许诺的地方了。”  
“什么许诺啊……”  
“你忘记了？我说，我会再找到你的。”  
他想起来了。大陆广阔，山川河岳，他没想到自己居然抵抗住了最现实的现实，一心一意地回到了这里。  
“如果时间倒流，你还愿意来么？告诉我。”伊万接着问他。  
来？是说那一天，还是今天？  
然后他意识到，自己的回答并没有差别。但……  
“我可以不用说出来么。”他恳求道。  
“那你对我笑一个吧。”伊万表现得像是个温和的国王。  
他想装作撇着嘴角，骗伊万一回，但根本不行。  
“不是我是否愿意，根本没有别的出路了。”


End file.
